Just A Few Minutes
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Josephine misses her Inquisitor who comes home early and finds her in her bed. Josephine/F!Trevelyan


Josephine had only come up to drop off some things for the Inquisitor. Messages, a contract to sign, a small gift. In and out and back to work for another hour or but oh does she miss Evelyn terribly.

The Inquisitor has been gone longer than usual, and since they began their relationship Josephine has found it harder to see the woman leave. To be without her for so long is unbearable, especially with Leliana gone too, the spymaster in Val Royeaux.

She's tried and lonely and as she places the small box of sweets onto Evelyn's desks she decided to stay a little while. To rest a little while. Evelyn wouldn't mind, never has in the past, and she slips her shoes off and settles onto the bed.

Just to sit. Just for a few minutes.

Josephine wakes up sometime later to a dark room. The sun has long set and she's missed the evening meal. But she's not hungry.

She decides to stay.

There's no harm in it, nothing that can't wait until morning and Evelyn won't mind.

She's slept in this before.

Only once or twice but the memories are recent and intense and she finds herself flushing at them.

She needs something to take the edge off she decides. She knows she'll sleep better satisfied and in her certainty begins to strip. Moving quickly she removes her clothes, placing them carefully in the wardrobe until she's bare and returns to the bed.

Despite Evelyn's protests, the bed is obscenely decadent – all Josephine's doing. In Orlais a bed is as much a status symbol as anything. More so in fact. She never thought she'd get to enjoy it too, share it with the Inquisitor. Evelyn, once, seemed as unobtainable as the bed.

Now, now they are in love.

Josephine brushes a hand down her body, skims over her breasts to rest on her centre. It throbs, just gently, she's a little slick already. She wonders if this should be quick and practical or more decadent.

She has the privacy for decadent certainly but thinking of Evelyn, remembering Evelyn has her a little more worked up than she would like.

Still, perhaps a middle ground can be found yet and she runs two fingers around her clit without touching and down into the warmth gathering between her thighs. Josephine pictures Evelyn with her, hands following the same path, one finger teasing a nipple. Evelyn's strong hands, rough from her greatsword in all the right places.

Evelyn who discovered all her secrets so easily.

She moans, remembers that first night, revealing the warrior's body, muscles lean and taut, skin scared in places but soft to the touch.

Evelyn is sweet. Sweet and kind.

She runs her finger over her clit, just gently, wondering what her love would do. Their time together has been short and there is so much more to learn, to do together. She presses harder, beneath and up, and oh…

Josephine knows exactly what she needs, even if she can't have what she wants. She closes her eyes to the empty room and concentrates on her body. She teases herself, just rubbing circles around her clit, brushing over now and then, getting closer and closer. It's not enough and she wishes she had some of the toys she had when she was in Val Royeaux.

Or preferably Evelyn.

She presses fingers to her slick entrance, drags the wetness up and round before pressing two fingers inside her. Evelyn's fingers are longer, she would have the better angle, but that is forgotten in the moment. Josephine can make her body sing when she needs to. Everything is forgotten, the way she breathes and the way her heart beats. She presses deeper, curls her fingers, hitches her hips up to meet them.

She moans.

Just a little more.

"Keep going Josie," a voice says and she's sure she's hallucinating until she opens her eyes to see Evelyn Trevelyan standing at the end of the bed, pale skin flushed, gripping her greatsword a little too hard.

"Evelyn," she breathes.

"Don't stop."

Josephine obeys the order, chokes on a moan as she presses a thumb to her clit, the direct pressure too much and not enough. She pinches a nipple, eyes slipping closed for a moment, only to force them open to watch Evelyn watching her. Evelyn's eyes on her body, following her hands as they pleasure her, her fingers between her legs.

When she comes, it's harder than expected, with a sharp cry she had not intended.

She feels the tears too, of relief she suspects, trail down to the pillows beneath her.

"That. Was. Amazing," Evelyn says after a few minutes and Josephine smiles, blushing.

"You're home," she manages and then remembering what she has just done, scrambles for the covers, even though Evelyn has seen this before, seen her before and just watched her make herself come. She has to regain some dignity after all.

"Wait, it's okay."

Evelyn drops her sword with a clatter and rounds the bed to Josephine's side. In full armour, she bends over to kiss her, hard and a little messy. The ambassador kisses back, letting the covers fall away but that only exposes her over-sensitive skin to the hard metal of the Inquisitor's armour.

With a grumble, she pushes Evelyn away.

"You missed me," Evelyn says with a grin.

"I missed you," Josephine concedes, smiling back. "I...apologise."

"Why, no, don't ever, no."

Josephine laughs then. It is fortunate that she is the ambassador, not her love. Words are her weapons and Evelyn often proves she should stick to swords.

"I went to your office, then your room, then came here assuming you were busy," Evelyn says, sitting on the edge of the large bed, "please don't be embarrassed, please feel free to come here any time to do that, got please come here any time to do that. To do anything."

"Evelyn," Josephine says, "you're rambling."

"Sorry, really tired and really turned on."

Another laugh.

"I can assist with both of those...problems my love on one condition."

Evelyn smiles.

"Yes?"

"Remove your armour."


End file.
